narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūshi
Ryūshi(粒子, Ryūshi) ''is a mutation made by Dr. Kairo who was sent to Kirigakure to become the '''Seventh Mizukage '(六代目水影, Nanadaime Mizukage; Literally meaning "Seventh Water Shadow"). He then finds out Dr. Kairo's true intentions and is determined to get stronger to defeat him. Background Creation Doctor Kairo envisioned Ryūshi to be a shinobi similar that has a large amount of chakra, a great knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu and master in dojutsu. Doctor Kairo began by investigation Kabuto Yakushi. Just like during the rest his investigations he would send his signature Enerugī to track monitor study and obtain his chakra cells and abilities. He believed Kabuto would be great to study due to the fact that he has now mixed his cells with Orochimaru and others. He gained several techniques such as Yin Wound Healing and Body Recreation Technique. Then after seeing Kabuto's new appearance and a new chakra, Dr. Kairo then realized that he was not just gain medical ninjutsu but other new techniques. Kabuto showed his abilities, during his battle with Sasuke and Itachi. Kairo viewed not only Kabuto in action but Jugo Suigetsu Karin Orochimaru and the Sound Four also believing that with these skills would allow Ryūshi to be a shinobi with very few flaws. He believed that Kabuto was a major help because he did not only provide Medical Ninjutsu but senjutsu and he was able to show Dr. Kairo where he could find Hashirama's Cells. Dr. Kairo had an obsession with Hashirama Senju and his unique abilities. While studying Kabuto, Dr. Kairo saw Yamato with Hashirama's artificial Body. He heard of Hashirama's ability to regenerate cells at a faster rate than Tsunade's Creation Rebirth. He also wanted his signature Wood Release. He believed that if Ryūshi needed to be able to tame Tailed beast and jinchuriki if he was ever going to be a kage. Besides having Enerugi absorb samples of the Kekkei Genkai Wood Release, he had some of his other Mutations capture some of the fallen Zetsu's so he could gain similar jutsu to zetsu and substitute lost body parts with Zetsu material. He felt like this was the easiest step for him because it was so lightly guarded that it was just finding the location and since he already had a Enerugi on Kabuto made it as easy as taking a candy from a baby. The Final step was what to get the eyes of the sage. Dr. Kairo originally wanted the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. He believed that after gaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, that Sasuke had the strongest eyes now. After seeing Madara brought back from Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique that there was a chance to get the Legendary Eyes of Madara Uchiha. Though he never ruled out any of the other options in Obito Uchiha. So before the Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated he had invented a fake eye that would be a substitute for any uchiha eyes. He had his 6 Enerugī who were unaffected Infinite Tsukuyomi to go retrieve any to eyes without being spotted. He sent 6 because two were responsible for taking the eyes, two were responsible for replacing the eyes, one was responsible of getting blood samples and the last one was responsible was for everything to run smoothly. So when everyone was placed in Infinite Tsukuyomi , the Enerugī got to work. They arrived at the battlefield and waited for one of the three Uchiha to return from the dimension. When they did return they saw Sasuke standing and Madara down. They waited for the past hokage to return to the afterlife and Naruto and Sasuke to begin their final battle to head over to Madara's body. They did not worry about Sakura or Kakashi because Sakura was put under a genjutsu and Kakashi has lost his sharingans and his body is exhausted. So Enerugī got two work executing the plan they way they were told to. They eventually recovered the eyes, made sure there was no way that anyone could track them done a left the site returning to Dr. Kairo's lab. After gaining all the necessary things, Dr. Kairo began Ryūshi. He started off with a body of the a white zetsu he recovered from the battle field. He then decided to put the brain of Shikaku Nara, he realized that to many shinobi go into battle without analyzing their situation, but with a brain of someone whose IQ was over 200, Ryūshi won't ever make that mistake. He then put in the cells of Hashirama Senju. Even though the Zetsu already had Hashirama's cells, he decided that he needed more to master Wood Release and control the Tailed Beast more effectively. After a couple of days Dr. Kairo gave the body the cells and blood of Kabuto and others. Not sure how the body would react to the modifications he left the experiment for three months to go deal with the other 4 mutations. After returning the body reach a similar state to how Kabuto looked. Dr. Kairo did not like it but knew the body would be able to change his appearance because of his zetsu body. So Dr. Kairo began the last step, the eyes of the sage. Dr. Kairo but a little twist on the eyes though, Ryūshi will have to awaken the sharingan like any other Uchiha and same for the Mangekyo.Though he will not have to find a new pair of eyes for the EMS, the rinnegan will not be able to awaken until he perfects controlling Hashirama's cells and Master the Mangekyo Sharingan. Then Dr. Kairo realized he should do this for the rest of his skills. He thought that if Ryūshi just came to be as powerful as he would be the shinobi would be suspicious of him. Also Dr. Kairo will not be able to control his creation with all that power running free. So Dr. Kairo decided to only leave Zetsu techniques and Snake techniques to the young shinobi. The rest would be up to Ryūshi to figure out on his own. Life as a Real Shinobi After Dr. Kairo finished Ryūshi, he left the boy in Kirigakure with a n Appearance Since Ryūshi is part White Zetsu, he is able to modify his appearance when he's has chakra cells or blood of the person he wants to change into. Though as a Kid he had signature look. He was a boy light blue eyes, with long black hair. He would wear blue open vest to show off his fit body. He would always forget to wear a belt so he decided to use his ninja head band as a belt. He would change different pants everyday they were usually differents color or at least different styles. He loves keeping a snake on his shoulder, doesn't matter what type of snake he always has a snake on his shoulder. Everything else he has is like every other ninja keeping his pouch on his leg and a little bag with his ninja materials and money. He has a lot of tattoos on his body with no specific design. As a teen He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Sasuke in the beginning of part 2 and which was open at the torso. He wore dark blue pants with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore red belt around his stomach and waist, in which he carries his staff. He wore a flowing six Red magatama markings across his chest. He usually kept his Rinnegan open but when he didn't it was because he did want to show who he was. As he gets older he awakens his Rinnegan and usually does not switch from it. He wore crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. During battle, he often carried an Golden staff which had a long eight rings on . The anime also shows him wearing a gold belt, as well as a brown leather sash to hold some of his other weapons, and a pair of belt sashes to hold two of his swords. He is known to change his appearance, to Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Orochimaru, Kabuto, White Zetsu, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin and Kimimaro. Personality Ryūshi has always had a mixed personality because of the amount of personalities inside of him. Usually Ryūshi is a quiet shinobi, who talks when needed. Girls usually liked his calm quiet personality while the guys found it annoying and usually started a fight with him. Ryūshi tried to avoid meaningless battle by either staring at his classmates with his "What in the World are you doing" look or his "Loser" look. Though when someone did throw a punch at him he would counter it with alot stronger attack. During battle he has two different type of personalities. To his enemies he is known as the Ruthless Shinobi of the Mist and most fear him due to his record of not letting anyone escape him and if they try they end up being killed. He chakra is much more foul during battle and even makes creatures such as Toads Snakes and even Tailed Beast cautious in his presense. He has a motto "If you fail to prepare then you must prepare to fail". He usually says this before executing his opponents. When he killed his best friend he went berserk. He killed everyone in sight with no remorse showing his Madara side. His second personality is quiet different. this is usually his healing/ strategizing personality. He is more caring and tries to make sure the mission is successful with no deaths. He is outgoing but still understands when the team needs to regroup and recover. He's almost a completely a different person, when he's not fighting he even asks his teammates to spare the shinobi and just bring him or her back to Kirigakure. Abilities He is feared when gone against and loved when team with. Ryūshi is a shinobi who has traits of shinobi who were known to be the strongest of their time making enemies fear him because of his skills. When team with Ryūshi will support aid and fight with his teammates has been shown to be willing to risk his life for them. He has proven himself to be one of the strongest shinobi of his generation willing to put up a fight vs the Mizukage at the age of 12 and making him Head of anbu shortly after. Chakra and Stamina Ryūshi was born with a large and very unique form of chakra. Though some say he chakra is foul due to the fact he has some of Madara's, he is known for his ability to absorb large amounts of Natural Energy and transform at will. He has reserves that are so large he is able to fight for almost 24 hours and continue to tame a Tailed Beast right after the battle. Even at a young age he was able to summon Manda with ease and manage Wood Release. Ninjutsu Ryūshi has a large variety of ninjutsu, Ryūshi's signature technique is Mayfly, which allowed him to merge with the ground to quickly travel to a new location, though not as quickly as Obito's space–time travelling. He is also been shown to be able to use some Fuuinjutsu and juinjutsu. Medical Ninjutsu From a young age, Ryūshi demonstrated tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical ninjutsu. He was able to the unique ability to reactivate dead cells and grow new ones; Yin Healing Wound Destruction. He is capable of using the chakra scalpel to cut through wood and flesh with ease, even without forming any hand seals, and can use the Mystical Palm Technique while being a distance away from his target. With his extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and the human body, he can quickly adjust to any damage done to his body and severely injure a person with a single chakra scalpel strike to the chest. He also possessed hashirama's unique healing capabilities, which allows him to heal organs and limbs. Nature Transformation Since he has the Rinnegan he has access to all basic element transformation. He has shown throughout his life his ability to manipulate the elements. Having blood of an Uchiha, he shown to be very powerful in Fire Release, he can burn forest to ashes with ease, it takes several water type shinobi to stop one of his Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction. Living in Kirigakure Ryūshi also has a large variety Water type ninjutsu such as the Water Prison Technique, Water Release Gunshot and much more. The other 3 basic element have been used but are not as powerful as Fire and Water Release. Though he has shown great mastery of the Wood Release. He has been able to use very strong Wood Release jutsus such as Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees and even Hashirama's signature Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees. He has been even told that has more mastery over Wood Release than both Madara Uchiha and Yamato. He has been able to tame Tailed Beast with his Wood Release, without burning much chakra. Though he has not been able to perfect the Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands or the Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, he continues to train everyday. Sage Transformation Ryūshi possesses the ability known as Sage Transformation which allows him to use the natural energy he absorbs to transform his body at will. He can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of his body. Also due to this, Ryūshi's possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra. However, because he absorbs natural energy constantly, he can be a safety hazard at some points. Ryūshi is also capable of extending his arms to great lengths to catch targets several feet away from him. Aside from his shape-shifting powers, Ryūshi's physical abilities, such as his speed, strength, endurance, resiliency, and durability are also enhanced in proportion to the level of the transformation.If he fully transforms, Ryūshi gains a massive boost in overall ability but loses his mind to his murderous side, signified by a change in his voice. When transforming, Ryūshi's skin turns dark and his sclera turn black. Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku Due to the the cells of Kimimaro given to Ryūshi by Dr. Kairo, he is one of the few that has awakened the Shikotsumyaku. He has become incredibly proficient with his ability, and can make them harder then steel. His movements with his bones are fast. He was able to master the basic techniques of the bloodline ability at the age of 18. He can shoot out his skull like a cannon and then regrow it in an instant. He can fire bones from his finger tips that move at such incredible speed they cant be seen unless one has good eyes. Though since he is not a Kaguya it takes him a lot of chakra to use this technique. Doujutsu Sharingan Ryūshi first awakened his Sharingan as a child. Initially each eye had one tomoe, but by adulthood his Sharingan had fully developed and he could keep them active near-constantly.Due to the fact that its Madara Uchiha's eye, Ryūshi's mastery over the Sharingan far surpassed every other member of the Uchiha clan to the point only he could tell a wood clone from the original and enabled him to see and differentiate chakra. With Madara's Sharingan, Madara could place targets under various genjutsu after brief eye-contact to either paralyse them or relay information. This even allows him to control the Kurama Mangekyo Sharingan Ryūshi awakened Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan after being forced to kill his best friend . Due to that Madara's Mangekyō, Ryūshi's Mangekyo form appeared as three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil. Ryūshi's Mangekyō possessed a rare "Straight Tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe), which granted him an even higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents' movements. After time the EMS automatically opened. In this form, his Mangekyō design took on a combined appearance of his and Izuna's: Madara's in the foreground with Izuna's thick straight lines stretching outward from just underneath. Having awakened the power of both his Mangekyō, Ryūshi could use Susanoo. He does not need to fully manifest it to benefit from its use: with just its ribcage he can withstand A-rank techniques and he could perform attacks with only its upper half. When fully produced, Ryūshi would hover within Susanoo to grant him greater range of movement.His Susanoo wielded up to two undulating blades that could be thrown, then maintained and controlled remotely. Ryūshi can also produce Yasaka Magatama of varying sizes. After time Ryūshi was able to fully "stabilise" it into its Complete Body form, causing it to resemble atengu with outer armour that was nearly impenetrable, which he calls Madara's Perfect Susanoo. Its secondary pair of arms wield sheathed katana which it was able to bisect mountains.83 According to Madara, the full power of his perfect Susanoo was comparable to that of the tailed beasts, and no one had lived to see it a second time. Rinnegan Many years after mastering Hashirama's cells, Ryūshi's Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan. He was able to switch back and forth between his Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan because he also has the blood of Madara Uchiha. With the Rinnegan, Madara could use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique, such as the Preta Path to absorb chakra. He could also use the Deva Path to perform Chibaku Tensei on a massive scale.With the Outer Path, he could use the Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and create chakra chains to fully restrain all nine tailed beasts. Ryūshi could combine the power of Madara's Rinnegan with the power of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan for other techniques. Ryūshi is unable to access all of his Rinnegan abilities. he cannot generate a corporeal invisible shadow to aid him in battle. He strives to try to gain these techniques. Body Modifications Dr. Kairo gave Ryūshi the cells of Kabuto Orochimaru and others, Ryūshi began to make use of snake-oriented techniques. He uses clone snakes using Orochimaru's DNA. Ryūshi could form several of these snakes into a larger snake for offensive purposes or use them to recreate life, although the latter required an extensive amount of time if not used in the right place. He also developed his own breed of snakes similar to Kabuto's that could absorb chakra and utilised a technique to transform a snake into a clone of himself. He can use the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands and its variant for a quick ambush attack. Ryūshi is able to merge his being with others to assimilate them or heal them. Through this method. Additionally, Ryūshi he can utilise the fangs of his snakes to inject drugs into others. Dr. Kairo also integrated the DNA of three Taka members to Ryūshi. He developed an altered version of Suigetsu Hōzuki's liquefaction ability which made use of his body fluids, obtained the ability to instantly heal any inflicted damage through studying Karin, and gained Jūgo's ability to passively absorb natural energy. Ryūshi's chakra signature was altered due to him assimilating the chakra of many different individuals. Due to this assimilation, his chakra reserves increased tremendously. Testaments to his large chakra reserves include his usage of Sage Transformation. Intelligence Thanks to Dr. Kairo gave Ryūshi the brain of the genius Shikaku, who was even more renowned for his intellect. He believed that you cannot enter a battle without a strategy and he will continue to strategize throughout the battle. He is known around Kirigakure as the smartest shinobi in their village. With his Medical Ninjutsu skills he is known for only letting one shinobi die under his care. Other Skills